


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by canarycop



Category: The Baby-Sitters Club (TV 2020)
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Making Up, canon compliant up to a point, idk how to tag but i think thats about it, stacey/laine is only hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarycop/pseuds/canarycop
Summary: Laine has felt absolutely awful ever since Stacey left New York. Seeing her again at Camp Moosehead feels like fate... but is it?
Relationships: Laine Cummings & Stacey McGill, Laine Cummings/Stacey McGill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	take my hand (take my whole life too)

**Author's Note:**

> uhh yeet i wrote this in literally two hours so its probably awful but laine and stacey are soulmates okay, i needed to write for this under appreciated pairing.  
> im still really bad at ao3 formatting so uh, beware and enjoy, i guess.

"Laine." 

"Stacey.." 

Seeing her again was hard. Harder than she'd thought it would be, if she was being honest with herself. Laine knew she'd fucked up, that she should have been there for Stacey, stuck up for her, god, _anything_ would have been better than the nothing she'd done. But as selfish as it was, she had been scared. Absolutely terrified. 

When Stacey had fallen to the floor of the cafeteria, shaking and convulsing, Laine had done nothing, just stood there frozen as she watched her best friend in pain.  
When the video started circulating, she felt awful, she knew that she should've done something to help her. And Laine knew that as bad as she felt, Stacey felt a hundred times worse. More scared, anxious, _alone_ , than Laine felt. And she had every right to. 

And then Stacey left for Stoneybrook without even a goodbye, and Laine cried. She cried more than she had in a very long time. It felt like she was missing a part of herself, like Stacey had taken a piece of her heart with her. She'd lost her best friend.. and it didn't seem like she would ever get the chance to get her back. 

So yeah, seeing Stacey at Camp Moosehead was a shock. But also a chance, a chance to finally _apologise_. That is, if Stacey would even let her anywhere near her. Laine was once again frozen to the spot, staring at Stacey, and was only spurred into action when Stacey ran off the stage.  
She went to run after her, but Mary Anne pulled her back. "Just.. give her some time." Laine hesitated, looking back and forth between where Stacey had run and Mary Anne, before falling back into her chair with a sigh. 

"You keep forgetting your lines and your blocking.. Stacey, it's all over the place." _Stop stop stop_ , her brain was shouting, but she _couldn't_ , she was just digging herself a bigger hole. "A-are you feeling okay? do you need some juice or something?"  
"Are you kidding me?" At the tone of Stacey's voice, Laine fell silent. "You keep interrupting me for your stupid light cues, and you're trying to blame this on my diabetes?"  
"I.. I was just trying to help.." Her voice was soft, nervous, she'd fucked up again and she knew it.  
"Yeah. Just like you were trying to help me last year, when I lost all of my friends and you ruined my life!"  
"I-I didn't!"  
"You did! And I'm _done!_ " With a scoff, Stacey stormed out of the auditorium.. if you could even call it that.  
Laine looked around, again between Stacey and Mary Anne, before following her heart and going after Stacey. "Stacey, wait!" 

"Stacey, please, listen to what I have to say-"  
"Why, so you can lie about forwarding that video of me in the cafeteria?" Laine's heart stopped for a second, at the hurt in Stacey's voice and the fact that Stacey really thought she had anything to do with that awful video.  
"I didn't! I swear!"  
"You know what? It doesn't matter. You were supposed to be my best friend, and you didn't stop it, didn't stand up for me." Ouch. Fuck. That.. really hurt. Laine knew she'd fucked up, she knew back then and she knew now.  
"I.. I didn't know what was going on!"  
"You never asked! You just treated me like a leper and never spoke to me again! But I have real friends now. Friends who would never treat me like that. I don't need you. Ever." If you listened close enough in the split second of silence after Stacey's words, you could hear the sound of Laine's heart breaking. 

Laine reached out to grab Stacey's arm, trying not to let her storm off. "Stacey, plea-" Stacey violently pulled her arm out of Laine's grip, causing her to trip and fall backwards into the greenery surrounding the trail.  
"I'm sorry! Let me help!" She reached out a hand, and a scowling Stacey took it, only to pull Laine off of her feet and into the greenery beside her, before standing and leaving her there.  
Laine sighed, rubbing her head before sinking back into the shrubs and dirt. _I fucked up. Again. And I didn't even say I'm sorry._  
Finally pulling herself off of the ground, Laine trudged back to her cabin, falling into her bed. 

In the morning, Laine woke with her face and body all blotchy red and swollen, and took herself to the infirmary… Only to be faced with Stacey, in a similar predicament to her own, and the entirety of the baby sitters club… whether in person, or via facetime, in Claudia's case.  
"The patients need to rest, time for you all to get out." As everyone left the room, Laine looked hopefully over at Stacey. "Can we talk?" She asked, only for Stacey to glare and turn on her side, facing away from Laine, whose face had fallen. The two girls were silent, Stacey ignoring Laine and Laine focusing on the ache in her chest that seemed to appear when she was near Stacey, or thinking about Stacey. 

Around lunchtime, the nurse wheeled in a tv, and Laine flipped the channels until it came to her and Stacey's old favourite show. Soon enough, the two girls were laughing like they used to, and the ache in Laine's chest had become a bit lighter, a bit less painful. When the show went to a commercial, Laine hesitantly turned it off and turned to face Stacey. 

"I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry and I don't think I'll ever be able to express just how sorry I am. I- I was scared. Terrified. I should have asked about what was going on, I know, but all I saw was this girl, my best friend, the one person in the world I love more than any other, down on the floor, and I froze. I just.. I froze up. I had no idea what was happening, and god, I know that's not a good excuse. Please just.. let me know what I can do to make this better. I love you, Stacey, and I really don't want you to keep hating me." Laine's words were rushed, jumbled, but she had to keep going, she had to get them out, she knew if she stopped to even breathe, she'd lose her nerve and stop talking. 

The room was silent for a few minutes, each second that passed making Laine more and more nervous, before Stacey shifted, her eyes moving to meet Laine's before glancing away again. 

"I don't.. hate you. I don't think I ever actually could. What you did hurt, Laine, it hurt so much more than anything else in my life ever has. You.. You were my best friend. The person I trusted most. The one person whose opinion of me meant more than anyone else's. And you just.. left. You left me alone during the worst part of my life. It destroyed me. I was so scared that you thought I was a freak, and the fact that you stopped talking to me after that only made that thought solidify as fact in my mind. I.. I've missed you. A lot. You can't just forget about all those years of friendship, as hard as I've tried. If.. If you're serious about being sorry and missing me, I'd be willing to give us another try." Stacey's words sent Laine's heart shooting to a crescendo, filled her with hope and happiness. 

"Yes. I. Please, I'd love to be friends again, Stace, I'd love nothing more." Laine was beaming, she knew she was crying and so was Stacey, but neither of them cared. They were just happy they started to work things out, that they were, or would be, friends once again. 

Laine reached her hand out, across the gap between them, and when Stacey slid her fingers into the gaps between her own, palms pressed together, Laine finally felt her heart piece itself back together, she finally felt _whole_ again. Here, with Stacey, was where she belonged.


End file.
